


Sleeping Habits

by Seeka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Farting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Secret Crush, Sexual Incompatibility, Silly, Unrequited Crush, gay Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seeka/pseuds/Seeka
Summary: Everyone has a bedtime routine. Even the boys.





	Sleeping Habits

Bed springs creaked underneath the combined weight of their bodies. Deflating, like a relaxed sigh. Nothing was better than a motel at the end of the day. Ice packs on sore muscles before relaxing in a hot bath for an hour or so. Ignis thoroughly cleaned their clothes, which had grown thick with muck of adventure and unidentifiable monster fluids. Gladio was sent out for food, everyone getting their favorites.

And when night arrived, it was time to sleep.

Flopping onto his bed, Noctis splayed out like a starfish. "This feels so good!"

"Hey, leave me some room!" Prompto plopped beside Noctis, pushing his arm away from where he sat. Noctis playfully slapped back and the two of them ended up playfighting for a small while, before Prompto just let Noctis' arm lay across his lap.

Tonight's sleeping arrangements were only fortunate for Noctis and Prompto. Ignis had to share his bed with Gladio, who lumbering hulk engulfed the bed whenever he laid on his back.

"I think I will sleep in a chair for the night." Motel chairs were about a comfortable as sleeping on an Iron Giant, but sleeping in a bed with Gladio was about as dangerous.

There was a yank on Ignis' suspenders, Gladio pulling him onto the bed. "Sleep in a chair and you'll get a crick in your neck. Just share the bed."

Ignis sighed. Exasperated and tired, there was no reason to give up a good bed. Fortunately, after this, the rotation let him sleep with Noctis then Prompto, who were both far easier to deal with.

Noctis was already, frankly asleep, his head and arms slung over the side of the bed, hair wet from a second bath. Ignis resisted the overwhelming urge to dry it.

"Ignis?"

"Hmm?" The room was stocked with the most recent magazines available, and Ignis had taken all of the cuisine magazines and stacked on his bedside table.

Prompto was nibbling the end of a mechanical pencil. "What were those berries? The ones we ate today?" He looked rather childlike, his floof deflated over his brow.

"Elderberries." He answered and pressed his spectacles up onto the bridge of his nose. "Your food journal?"

"Yep." The mechanical pencil met the page. "Gotta be responsible. Didn't have the time to write down the elderberries because we were attacked right after." Writing in the entry, Prompto grew a wide smile. Flipping back a few pages, he revealed the contents of his food journal. "Keeping track of what you eat helps maintain weight!"

The notes of what Prompto had eaten were studious. Some even had fat calorie counts. "Impressive, Prompto."

"Thanks! I started it a few years ago when I thought I was gaining weight again." For a moment worry creased his face, despite his smile. "It's also useful in case of food poisoning."

"Prompto?"

"Yeah Iggy?"

"I wouldn't worry about gaining weight. I don't think you're going to fall to such bad habits again." Ignis reassured, reaching over, not that he could reach.

Again, Prompto giggled, reaching out, wriggling his fingers in the air. Ignis wriggled his back in this weird show of affection. Returning to his notebook, Prompto hummed videogame and anime tunes. Shortly after, Prompto plucked his phone from the side table and began reading manga.

For a while, they all were quiet, just reading, before Noctis released a giant snore. Everyone chuckled before Prompto dragged Noctis back into bed, propping his head up on the pillow and making sure most of him was in bed.

Most of him. His arm slid out of the covers, an independent creature seeking frigid.

Rolling his eyes at his charge, Ignis took interest in his magazines again. There was a wonderful recipe for a rum caramel cake.

"That looks good." Gladio said, peering over Ignis' arm at the magazine.

Popping up like a jack-in-the-box was Prompto. "What looks good?"

"Rum caramel cake."

"Ooh yummy!" His eyes were wide with expectation. "Did you get those videogame and manga recipes I sent you?"

"Yes. I'll cook some of them next time we make camp."

"Sweet!" Prompto flopped back down into the sheets.

There was a nudge to Ignis' ribs by Gladio. "Anything in particular you plan on making from those recipes?"

"These or Prompto's?"

A shrug. "Either."

"A few from the magazines. A few from Prompto's list." The left corner of Ignis' lips hooked upwards. "It sounds silly, but I read these for the stories."

"It's not silly." His face was stern, but soft, like any friend's face should be. Gladio's cocky grin was still plastered his mug though.

A nod was given from Ignis. "Food is a history. Every dish has its own story. I like reading the past of said cuisine. Even if the past is a humorous anecdote with little relation."

"That's deep man."

There was a humored huff from Ignis. "Not really." Shaking his head, he turned to eye the book Gladio was reading tonight. "What is your literary choice of the night?"

He slipped his finger under the corner of the right page. "Mark Twain." Amber eyes scanned the page before Gladio tenderly gripped the another corner. "Really enjoy the classics. I'll read just about anything though." With a quick glance to Prompto, he pressed his thumb to the corner of his lip. "Except for maybe fanfiction, but I know that Prompto is eventually going to get me cave."

"I sure will!" Announced Prompto excitedly over Noctis' narcoleptic corpse. "Light novels and manga too!"

"I'm already reading all the Wuxia you gave me!"

"And you love it, don't ya?"

Silence. Then a begrudging, "yes."

With a snicker, Prompto returned to his manga, letting out a horrible squeak with a revelation in the manga."Oh. **Oh**. **_Ooooooh!_** "

"So what are you planning for dinner tomorrow, Igs?" Gladio questioned, reading the immortal words of Mark Twain.

"Maybe something from one of these magazines I'm reading." Ignis informed, thumbing the page. There was a recipe for coffee jelly he wanted to try. "It's hard to say, with his highness being so picky."

"Yeah but you surprise me sometimes. Bean paste ice cream?"

Ignis did a quieting hand motion. "Even if his highness is asleep, I don't want to curse it. I have to manage keeping him alive somehow."

"Not an easy job, is it?"

"Not exceptionally."

The two of them laughed, before falling in an easy, friendly silence. The kind that was close, camaraderie was in the quiet, not the words.

But even that close camaraderie had to be tested.

Ignis was usually the last to fall asleep, because of planning or just letting the hamster wheel in his head spin until there was nothing left. With such a relaxing day behind him, the hamster wheel had already slowed to a crawl.

'What shall I create tomorrow?' Planning proper food intake had been something he'd been doing for the prince for a while. Ignis was afraid he'd still be doing it if Noctis somehow managed independence.

Somehow.

As he dwelled in a sea of culinary questions, a deep rumble came from beneath the sheets, from Gladio's backside, and a stench filled the air.

His nose crinkled and twitched. _'Ugh, Gladio_.' Only Noctis could manage to slumber through Gladio's nocturnal gas. The noise and stench grew so loud Gladio even woke himself up occasionally.

Of course, Gladio followed up this stench bomb of an assault with a melee attack, rolling over and bringing his arm brusquely down upon Ignis' midsection.

"Oof!" Ignis said, audibly pained. That was it. Many nights in hotels he wished Gladio was was in his sleeping bag because this happened. Ignis and Prompto both had always left hotels with more bruises than they started. So had Noctis, but he often slept straight through Gladio's brute slumbering force.

While tempted to shove his musclehead of a friend into the floor and wrap him in a blanket burrito, Ignis took to his highroad, deciding upon a chair that no matter how comfortable, would leave him rickety.

Better rickety than bruised though. Tomorrow, he would invest in an air mattress.

Ignis returned to meal planning in limited peace. While not being attacked with Gladio's massive flail of limbs, thunderous farts from Gladio's backside rumbled throughout the room, which made it difficult to think.

Kept awake by the revelations of the manga he had read, Prompto was staring at Noctis' face. It was very delicately built. Not feminine, just delicate. In certain moments, that delicate build is what made him look fierce. A gazelle launching himself at an attacker.

And his smile. Noctis always smiled for his pictures. It was so real.

There was a stirring. Prompto scooted backwards and continued to stare at Noctis' sleeping face.

His lips opened, and so did Prompto's. They took in the same breath.

"Luna." Noctis had exhaled in a sad voice.

The exact date Prompto had fallen in love with Noctis was unknown to him, but that was how love worked. Prompto loved Noctis. Noctis loved Luna. Luna loved Noctis. Prompto was left out in the cold.

Reaching out an arm, Noctis grabbed for the phantom woman in his dreams. "Luna... I..." His hands managed to grasp the ends of Prompto's fingers. Grasping them, he rushed them into his chest, clenching tight. A quickened heartbeat beat into Prompto's fingers.

"Noct..." Cherry red was Prompto's face. Bashful, embarrassed, lustful. Prompto was unsure of hat he was feeling as he called out his best friend's name.

With a shout, the prince threw himself around Prompto, tears streaming down his face in rivers. Crammed against himself, Prompto just listened to Noctis, who enveloped him in his desperation. Their heartbeats were unsynced, totally mismatched but similar. Fluttering and light, but wild dance his own heart performed. Noctis' heartbeat was a stampede of garula, thundering across the plains of his heart. Sobs came from deep within Noctis. This was something that bothered his soul. Tears streamed down his cheeks and plunked onto Prompto's head. Hot. All of his tears were hot.

Whimpering like an injured voretooth, Noctis clung to Prompto, trying to become one with him.

"Never leave me Luna. I want the time to fall in love with you."

Now Prompto was crying. It was never meant to be. He knew that. Always, he had known that. But he was allowed a fantasy, right?

"I'll never leave you, my prince." He was unsure who he was saying it for. Noctis, who was dreaming of a woman he had fallen in love with as a child, and moreso through letters. Himself, Noctis' best friend and comrade, who needed him for this journey, and Prompto needed to be that, a best friend because everyone should have one of those. Or Luna, the woman who couldn't be there, but needed to reaffirm she was there and Prompto did that for her.

It was unsafe for Prompto to stay in Noctis' arms. But he allowed it, letting Noctis murmur Luna's name until he slept, and finally loosened his deathgrip of Prompto.

Who immediately retreated to the bathroom to cry.

Having heard the entire exchange, Ignis quietly followed, standing outside for a few minutes before knocking.

"Y-yes?" All the cheer in Prompto's voice had evacuated, leaving creaking and breaking sadness.

"Do you wish to talk Prompto?"

The door opened a sliver, and Prompto peered out, face already red and puffy. They held eye contact for a moment or two and the door opened. With Prompto taking residence upon the toilet, Ignis sat awkwardly in the tub. While moisture soaked into the seat of his pants, he ignored it as he stared up at Prompto.

Calmly, Ignis took Prompto's knee in his hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"I just don't know what to do Igs!" It was a scream in the volume of a whisper, but carrying all of its desperation.

With a large inhale, followed by an exasperated exhale, Ignis thought until he had a proper answer. Which was difficult.

"Prompto?"

"Yes?"

"You're Noct's best friend."

"Right."

A small smile showed on Ignis' face. "Well he loves you as a friend. A best friend. It may not be enough, but know that he loves you, in some way."

The hand that was on Prompto's knee had traversed to his arm, rubbing it as Prompto sobbed. As he cried, Prompto ripped toilet paper from the dispenser, not caring about how much he was actually using.

"I'm just glad... he loves someone as much as I love him." Prompto smiled a tiny smile. Shattered at its edges, but it was a smile that reassured Ignis that everything would be okay. How Prompto always was.

"I'll be fine Ignis."

As dignified as he could, Ignis stood, but kneeled in front of Prompto. He cupped his ruddy tear-streaked cheeks. "I'm glad the prince has someone like you who loves him."

Tears were running down Prompto's cheeks again, only this time they were happy. "Thanks Igs."

"You're welcome." He was glad to see a smile on Prompto's face. It felt wrong to see much else. "Do you want to sleep with Gladio tonight?"

Prompto laughed heartily. "No. I'd rather be depressed than physically annihilated."

Whelp there went that trick, Ignis was stuck in the chair.

"Goodnight Prompto. Try to get some rest." Ruffling Prompto's hair much like Gladio or Noctis would, Ignis retreated out the doorway.

"Thanks Igs. I'll try."

The night felt impossibly long for both of the men.

"Man, you guys look like crap." Blunt as possible in the morning, Gladio was. It was like waking up to a pipe in the head.

Sleep had escaped Prompto entirely and only visited Ignis in temporary fits. Despite what Ignis had said, it took Prompto a few more visits to the bathroom to calm himself. The last one was more for the fact he head read more manga and what followed the previous revelation did not bode well for his emotional instability. Cheeks red and puffy, eyes bloodshot. Despite promising to rest, Prompto did not do a good job of it.

There was an attempt by Noctis to read Prompto, before making a small frown. "I didn't keep you awake last night, did I?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" Renewed with the vigor of absolute mortal panic Prompto waved his arms and hands about dismissively. "Gladio's sleepfarts were so loud! And they reeked!"

Backing up these claims was Ignis. "Indeed. I slept in the chair and almost considered sleeping in the Regalia because Gladio made our hotel room into his personal gas chamber."

No one really needed to do anything once blame was passed onto Gladio's obnoxious backside. Emphasis on the _noxious_.

"That sucks. Gladio, what did you eat last night?"

"You know what I ate."

"Yes and it nearly killed us all." Ignis chuckled.

As Gladio and Noctis were embroiled in their playful bickering, Prompto looked to Ignis, mouthing a ' _Thank you_ ', Ignis giving back a solemn nod.

"It's a long drive Prompto. Maybe you can sleep in the car." Exiting first, Noctis held the door open for his party.

"Maybe, depends on who is driving." Now Prompto was teasing playfully.

Noctis took a mock offense. "What ever is that supposed to mean?" His tone was the most horrid snobbish version of a noble he could muster. Prompto adored it.

"You aren't the best of drivers Noct." Ignis interceded seriously. "How could he ever sleep with you at the wheel?"

"I'll be okay, Noct. You can drive if you want."

He continued his uppity sarcastic charade. "Oh no. If you wants Specs to drive, Specs can drive."

And so Ignis drove, and Prompto was rather glad. He couldn't exactly face Noctis yet. He would. Later today, and when they shared a tent at a haven. And they would go through their habits. None for Noctis, because he just fell unconscious soon after dinner. Gladio and his reading. Ignis and his planning. Prompto, writing in his food journal, wishing he could have what Luna had. But now, he could soothe Noctis, and that was another habit. Even if it broke his heart every time.

 


End file.
